gods_and_gloryfandomcom-20200215-history
Special buildings
Special buildings are built in large slots. Some can be built only once, while others allow multiple of the same building to be constructed. They open a wide variety of new functions like hiring units, researching new skills, or finding allies. __TOC__ Embassy The Embassy can be placed on any large plot in your city and is used to form of join an alliance, or request troops and resources from your alliance. The embassy can also be used from the alliance screen by utilizing the "Ask the alliance for help" section. When resources are requested, a message will pop up in alliance chat for other players to donate. A player can fill the full request or only part of it using a slider bar. A tax is imposed on each transaction. If both players are in the alliance's zone of control, the transaction is instantaneous. If one or both are not within the zone of control, the resources will have a travel time, and will be depicted by a covered wagon on the map. Troops may also be requested in the embassy, up to the weight limit of the embassy. Troops in the embassy can be used by the player in any way their own troops can be used - in camps, on the wall, in bastions, etc. They do not count against the city's maximum troop capacity, and can not be healed in the hospital. These troops will be displayed in the Embassy, and can be dismissed by clicking the red "x" next to them if they are not currently being used. Upgrading the Embassy increases the amount of resources that can be requested and the weight of reinforcements that can be requested. Modules available in the Embassy include the Embassy Stable which increases the resources that can be requested and the Customs Office which decreases the taxes paid on requests. Pre-Requisite: Citadel Show/Hide Upgrade Information University See Also:' The University The University can be placed on any large plot in your city and is used to conduct a variety of research, which is critical for the player's growth. Only one university may be built in a city, however a second researcher may be activated in order to conduct a maximum of two research studies simultaneously. Upgrading the university increases the speed of research conducted there. There are two modules available in the university. The first, the Cartographer's Guild, unlocks the Marches research tree. The second, the Scientific Workshop, unlocks the Economy II research tree. '''''Pre-Requisite: ''Stardust Mill'' Show/Hide Upgrade Information Warehouse The Warehouse can be placed on any large plot in your city and is used to protect your the resources in your city if the city is plundered. The warehouse protects a specific amount of wood, gold, and stone determined by the warehouse's level. The warehouse also displays the total city capacity for protecting resources. This is displayed as a specific number followed by a percentage. When the city is plundered, a certain amount of resources will be protected plus a percentage of any remaining resources. These numbers are determined by the warehouse, production buildings, modules built, and other factors. Upgrading the warehouse increases its capacity. There are three modules available to the warehouse, all of which further protect a certain percentage of resources above the city's base capacity. These are the Gold Cache, Stone Cache, and Wood Cache, each of which protects the respective resource. ''Pre-Requisite: Stone Quarry'' Show/Hide Upgrade Information Barracks The barracks can be placed on any large plot in your city and is used to recruit troops. A player may place a maximum of 3 barracks. Each barracks recruits units individually, therefore more barracks means you can recruit more units at the same time. Recruiting units takes time and resources. The units which can be recruited are limited to those that have basic units which have been researched, or god units for the currently summoned god which have been researched. Any units for a god which is not currently summoned will not be available to recruit, even if they have been researched. The barracks also displays units that were gained through summoning spheres and allows them to be dismissed, if desired, by clicking the red x next to them. Upgrading the barracks increases how many units may be queued at once as well as decreasing the recruitment time. Three modules are available, which further decrease the recruitment time and reduce the cost of recruiting: Shooting Range, Magic Range, and Training Yard. ''See Also: The Gods'' ''Pre-Requisite: House'' ''Required For: Wall, Hospital, Watchtower, Citadel'' Show/Hide Upgrade Information Tavern The Tavern can be placed on any large plot in your city and is used to recruit and equip generals. Within the tavern, all available generals are displayed. Any general not yet obtained can be purchased here at a certain level with either gold or crystals. Selecting a general displays their statistics and abilities. Pressing the upgrade button allows the player to change the generals equipment, bless the general to unlock their third ability, or give them experience. Upgrading the Tavern allows new generals to be recruited and increases the number of simultaneous marches available to the player. ''See also: The Hero & Generals'' ''Pre-Requisite: Citadel'' ''Required For: Headquarters'' Show/Hide Upgrade Information Headquarters The Headquarters can be placed on any large plot in your city and is used to increase the army capacity of your hero and generals. Upgrading the Headquarters allows the capacity of the hero and generals to be upgraded one time per level. The hero requires stardust to upgrade and all generals require gold. The amount of capacity increase as well as the cost to increase varies depending on the general being upgraded. Note: Hero and general capacity determines the size of army that can be used on marches and in dungeons, but NOT on the wall. Army size on the wall is determined by the level of the wall. Modules available in the Headquarter include the Training Camp which increases experience gained in PvP, and the Military Treasury which decreases the cost of upgrades in the Headquarters. Note: Equipment for the ring slot Battle Drum, Amulet of Expansion, and Battle Horn also increase army capacity by 2 each, while the Quill of Accord decreases the cost of upgrades in the Headquarters. ''See Also: The Hero & Generals'' ''Pre-Requisite: Tavern'' Show/Hide Upgrade Information Forge The forge can be placed on any large plot in your city and is used to create and improve equipment. The forge is also where a player can manage their materials and, once researched, gems. Only one forge may be built in the city, however a second blacksmith may be activated in order to work two queues simultaneously. Upgrading the forge increases the speed of crafting, the amount of items that can be stored in the city, and unlocks recipes for new equipment. Upgrading the forge will also allow boats in the port to begin requesting your newly unlocked equipment. The forge includes two modules, the Aerial Lab which allows the creation of wings, and the Jeweler's Workshop which allows the use and management of gems. ''See also: Craft, Shipping'' ''Pre-Requisite: Mint'' Show/Hide Upgrade Information Workshop The workshop can be placed on any large plot in your city and is used to build traps. A player may place a maximum of 3 workshops. Each workshops builds and repairs traps individually and their capacities are added together, therefore more workshops means you can build and repair traps at the same time and hold more traps in your city. Building and repairing traps takes time and resources. The traps which may be built depend on what has been researched in the Defensive Structures tree. Traps currently built may be destroyed in the workshop by clicking the red "X" next to the trap. Each trap has a certain weight. Typically two different types of traps can be placed at once, with a third slot yet unreleased deep in the Defensive Structures tree. The weights of all traps built cannot exceed the workshops' total capacity. Upgrading the workshop increases its total capacity and the queue size, allowing more traps to be built at once. The workshop has two modules available. The first, the Repair Bay allows the repairing of traps that have been destroyed by enemies attacking the wall. Repairing traps is typically much faster and less expensive than building new traps. Upgrading the repair bay increases the capacity of the repair bay. Any traps destroyed above the repair bay's capacity will not be saved and must be built again. The second module is Extra Workshop which speeds up trap construction. ''Pre-Requisite: Lumber Mill'' Show/Hide Upgrade Information Hospital The hospital can be placed on any large plot in your city and is used to heal troops that die on the wall. A player may place a maximum of 3 hospital, with the first becoming available at level 15. Units that die on the wall in defense of the city are sent to your hospitals in the order in which they die. The hospital's capacity is based on unit weight. Once the hospital's capacity is reached, any additional units that die can not be healed and are lost. Healing units takes time and gold. The time and gold costs are much lower than recruiting new units. Each hospital has a certain capacity and heals units individually, therefore more hospitals means your hospitals can hold more troops and heal more quickly. The capacities of all hospitals are added together to determine your hospital's maximum capacity. A single hospital has slightly less capacity than the wall at equal level, therefore some units will likely be lost in the case of a defeat. Building multiple hospitals or activating VIP status (Level 8 or above) will provide more capacity. Hospitals can heal recruited units or units gained from summoning spheres. Units gained through reinforcement from the alliance embassy can not be healed and will be lost if defeated. Upgrading the hospital increases the capacity and the healing queue size. The hospital also includes one module, Pharmacy, that lowers the gold cost of healing. ''Pre-Requisite: ''''Wall'', Barracks, House Show/Hide Upgrade Information